Good Girl Gone Bad
by Sheezus
Summary: The biggest dream every girl dreams of, that one day all about you and the one you love, going down the aisle with the best dress, being the main attention and finally being with the one you love oh-so dearly. Just sitting there in her white dress with Swarovski diamonds all over, being only dressed in silk underneath just for him... Her world collapsed.


**Disclaimer: **Well, I do not own anything attached to Beyblade (for sure) except for my original characters and the plot, anyways... rated it T because the use of language** - WARNING.**

* * *

_She watched something she wasn't supposed to see. She heard everything she wasn't supposed to hear. She knew what they wanted to keep as a secret. That broke her heart... They turned her into a monster._

* * *

**Chapter 1: **_It was her biggest day_

The biggest dream every girl dreams of, that one day all about you and the one you love, going down the aisle with the best dress, being the main attention and finally _being with the one you love oh-so dearly_. Just sitting there in her white dress with Swarovski diamonds all over, being only dressed in silk underneath just for him. Her make up being perfectly put on to look like a flawless doll being replaced with streaks of black eye liner and mascara down her face.

Crying herself out until she hurts herself physically, with her bleeding hands covered in cuts and bruises, bleeding like a faucet whilst losing herself completely, the things she's been through when she was younger Yevana really couldn't handle this news flash. Taking off her heels she sat on the floor crying in the corner to herself… until knocks were heard on the door.

"Yevana you need to come out, you can't keep this moment from not happening, come on baby girl, your father is getting knee cramps." Her mother at the door whilst Yevana looks at the broken mirror, pieces everywhere. To see she stained everything.

"Vana?" Her mother calling out her nickname as Yevana coughs to clear her voice and yell.

"I'm coming!"

Waiting for her mother footsteps to not be heard anymore Yevana gets up, tears continuously running down whilst grabbing the cam and re-winding to the beginning.

* * *

**Camera Flashback**

"_Kai? Kai, stop, oh my god, Kai what are you doing?" Giggling happily before he pushes her on the bed and crouches on top._

"_Babe, what do you think I'm doing? I want you." He replies before placing kisses and hickeys all over her, whilst giggling like a little girl on her first date with her crush._

"_Me too… Mm, please make love to me Kai." She says whilst Kai pulls her into a passionate kiss, too clear for the camera not to get whilst he smirks as he looks down at her._

"_I fucking love you." He says to her._

"_I love you too." Removing each other clothes, Yevana remembered this perfectly with the both of them leaving first at different times from the party they had for the past few months._

"_What about tomorrow?"_

"_What do you mean tomorrow?" He removes her skirt as he removes her bra and pulls her up into his embrace._

"_Your wedding! What are you going to do about it?" Seeing as he forgotten, he was too interested in what was in front of him._

"_Marry; divorce her by letting her clearly know I was cheating on her with you beautiful." Yevana tears streamed down like rain. Making sure she had that saved for back-up, she voice noted the whole thing on her phone._

"_Then we can go away right?" She asks before placing kisses all over his shoulders until the both was fully naked._

"_Anywhere you want." _

**End of Camera Flashback**

* * *

Grabbing her heels with the cam in her hands, she walked towards the doors and opened them; everyone turned around but gasped to look at the state she was in. Tala, Ray, Tyson, Brooklyn, and Max didn't expect to see her like this, especially with her bloodied hands.

"Someone call the ambulance!"

"**No!**" Yevana yells before looking at the girl who she was supposed to call little-sister. Watching her mom break in to tears with one glance with her father also shocked as he stood at the bottom of the aisle waiting for his daughter to give away as she nearly got married till this. Walking down the aisle to her beloved husband-to-be she stands there and slaps him before sighing and walking away to be only a metre away from each other.

"Are you a dickhead?" She questioned.

"Are you fucking seriously kidding me? Do you think I'm that stupid before this entire thing not like I wasn't noticing your disappearances whilst you were fucking her?" Until she pointed at her maid of honour, everyone really gasped and with their eyes widening.

"You go around sleeping with her who I shall not call little-sister anymore because I fucking hate you! You two ruined my life! You continued this to hurt me the worst way you can? I fucking can't believe you... god bless whoever sent me this video because then it stops me from marrying a man-slut like you, you did all of this for me but you don't feel the same way as I do? If what you did to me wasn't love, then what was it? Your little plan was to marry me, divorce me to tell me you've been fucking her all along and then elope with each other? Was it going to be like that?" Kai was left speechless, never in his time has he been with her see her swear and yell like that, Tala, Ray, Brooklyn and Tyson was surprisingly surprised with what she just said, she was the typical good girl, saving herself for marriage, never smoked, never drinked, earning good grades, being the sweetest considerate person you'll ever meet... until you push that one button.

"I apologise on my sake to everyone, I'm sorry for bringing you all here for nothing, there isn't a wedding, there's nothing, unless you two want to turn this into your own wedding? Do I give a fuck about you two? No I fucking don't, because you, you two fucked everything up in so many fucking ways, I **never ever **want to see any of you two in my life ever again! I can't believe I thought you were _the one_, how stupid of me to think like that? You really weren't interested in me were you? It was her, her all along, and all my life I wanted to be happy, when I find the right guy for me in the end he always ends up with you, but this time you really did it, do you want everyone to give you a round of applause for being a slut? You really pushed my buttons to remove you both out of my life, to pretend that you two will not exist anymore in my eyes because I'm done with you." With that being said her little sister Leah stood there shocked, she looked at Kai as he did as well, Yevana ran out of the church to get into their wedding car and drove out.

"How? How could you? Leah I am ashamed of you! How could you do that to your big sister? On her wedding day! And you Hiwatari! I will never let my daughter be in your hands ever again, you broke my little girl heart with her sister! Did you two ever consider how she would feel?" Mrs Carter questioned them both, trying to dry her tears as she looked at them two.

"You fucked this one up so bad Kai." Tala muttered as he sighed, sitting down he never thought Kai would get as low as this and do this. Thinking about the condition Yevana, she was still recovering, as he ran outside to see the wedding car gone, quickly thinking he got into his car as he drove off after Yevana hoping she isn't going to do something stupid to involve herself in. Driving at a fast speed as Yevana drove back into the city, driving to her new apartment which no one knows about Yevana parks into the parking and runs into the building, entering the building to receive odd stares whilst she didn't want to be dealt with she heads for her room.

"Are you okay madam?" The receptionist asked with a very concerned facial expression, Yevana ignores her as she started to walk up the stairs to the second floor in a rush whilst Yevana vision blurred. She reached for her room handle to unlock the door and slam it shut to let herself go as she leant against the door to officially break.

* * *

***Sigh* Memories come flooding back, hn, same thing happened to me when I found out the guy I fell in love with was fucking my little sister, it's sick because it's actually true. But what I did was more then just take a go at him, this story has parts of my life in it after this expierence. ****Anyways... That's the past, if he's reading this *cough* 'GO SUCK DICK MAN SLUT!'.**

* * *

**RANT****&****RAMBLE**

**Oh my god! I feel so happy, I've been going to the gym to tone my body 'cause I'm happy with the figure I got, and I've lost weight! YAAAYYY! XD Let me just say that I'm curvy but slim (now that I'm toning) and I hated it, but now girl I'm embracing it all! I have a Kim K body which is annoying because I mean you get wrong attention all the time and it's hella fustrating when you want to be taken seriously at only 5'3 yes I know... I'm short... But I don't care bishes! XD Btw how tall are you guys?**

* * *

**Sheezus sending my cyber heart to ya! XO**


End file.
